


Magnetizing Park Yoochun

by ellaine_mae



Category: YooSu - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu will do anything to get Yoochun. He learned a new way to do it, he’ll magnetize him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetizing Park Yoochun

Title: **Magnetizing Park Yoochun (one-shot)**

Author: ellaine_mae

Pairing: YooSu

Genre: romance, fluff, comedy

Rating: PG-13

Length: one-shot

 

Summary: Junsu will do anything to get Yoochun. He learned a new way to do it, he’ll magnetize him!

 

A/N: This is from a brilliant book that I read about how to live one’s life. I borrowed this idea of magnetization from that book so I’m a bit embarrassed to be using this, but it’s just too perfect for YooSu. T__T Hope you like it.

 

Well, onto the story! Please comment. ^__^

 

** Magnetizing Park Yoochun **

 

 

Junsu read the passage again.

 

 

_‘To bring anything into your life, imagine that it’s already there._ _Imagine this thing, visualize it. See how it looks like, every detail, everything about it. Imagine it for a minute then let it go. Surround it with golden light then open your eyes. It’s there in your hands.’_

 

 

He closed the book he was reading and turned to the object of his desire. Object of his all time desire. He had been secretly wishing that Park Yoochun would notice him since-he didn’t have a clue. Probably forever. He wished with all his heart that somehow, somewhere, someday, he would be the very essence of that man’s existence in the world. But because he didn’t have the curves and the bumps and the humps the guy wanted (why did he have to like girls?), he was treated just like an ordinary co-worker. A buddy. A friend. Just a friend. Simple. But that would change now. Junsu vowed that Park Yoochun would not look at any woman (or man) after he had done what he had in mind.

Junsu took a deep breath to ready himself for the rite. He then closed his eyes and tried to envision Yoochun. He could see him clearly in his mind’s eye. An oval face framed with thick short hair, cut close to his nape. The hairstyle gave him the aura of being carefree and young. Junsu liked that. It suited Yoochun’s personality. Playful and a joker. His body was just right too. He was not heavily-muscled nor was he thin. Just how Junsu liked it. Junsu imagined Yoochun’s killer smile, his happy eyes, his sexy pouting lips, his bedroom voice and his very luscious neck and collar bones-yum! After thinking of all the yumminess of Park Yoochun, Junsu imagined him embracing the guy. It has to be done for the magnetization to work so he included himself in the picture. He then surrounded them both in golden light, a soft glow that made them seem like angels. Junsu couldn’t help but smile at the image he created. He held that image in his mind for a minute then let it go. Satisfied by what he did, Junsu counted to three before he opened his eyes and abruptly gave out a loud yelp. 

 

There in his line of vision was the face of his co-worker Changmin. The younger man had a frown in his face as he looked at a very flustered Junsu. 

 

“What are you doing?” He asked with concern.

 

Junsu by this time had finally recovered from his shock and immediately avoided Changmin’s eyes. He suddenly became very busy with his computer.

 

“I don’t know what you mean? I wasn’t doing anything.”

 

“Yes you were mister. You had your eyes closed and you were even smiling. No. Don’t tell me…you’re fantasizing about _him_ again!” Changmin’s eyes were round in disbelief, his voice full of shock. “Please tell me it’s not true…”

 

“I was not. I swear, I wasn’t. I was thinking of…of…of our company outing! Yes! That’s it. The company outing…I’m excited to go…hehehe…” Junsu offered lamely. He smiled nervously at Changmin. He had to convince the younger man or else he would have a very difficult time in carrying out his plan. He certainly had it all planned. And of course, Junsu thought wryly, Changmin would definitely think him crazy once he knew of the plan. So he didn’t have to know.

 

Changmin wasn’t even a bit convinced. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew his friend too much. And he knew that whatever Junsu did has got Yoochun involved. He was just so in love with the guy. He had known his co-workers for two years now, Yoochun and Junsu knew each other far longer, so he knew Junsu had always had his eyes set on the older man. Junsu was so crazily in love that he does a lot of stuff for Yoochun. Changmin knew because almost always he was directly involved in catering to the man of Junsu’s blind affection. Bringing coffee, giving him heads up with all things about work, getting fresh bottles of water, handing some snacks…the list went on and on. It hurt him to see Junsu going all the way in showing that he cared for Yoochun while the other guy clearly wasn’t even aware that Junsu existed. Well, maybe he did because he always accepted the things Junsu gave him, but the point was the man was just not into men. He had women following him from all around, the Pied Piper’s mice would be put to shame. But his friend couldn’t see that. Or he could see it but chose to ignore it stubbornly. And now this. Changmin just knew that Junsu had another crazy idea in that head of his that would make his heart bleed even more.

“No, Junsu. I know you’re thinking of him. What are you going to do?” He saw Junsu’s eyes flickered in hesitation. “I knew it!” Changmin’s voice was suddenly accusing. “Tell me. What have you planned now?”

 

Junsu stopped pretending he was busy with something and turned his full attention to his friend. “I will try a new trick Changmin. Don’t laugh.” His voice dropped to a whisper, “I will magnetize him.”

 

Changmin screwed his eyes shut and prayed for patience. He didn’t know what to think. This was the looniest idea Junsu had ever had. He wanted to laugh hysterically but what can it do? He knew his friend was very determined to do it. So given the situation, he couldn’t help but think: could people possibly be magnetized? 

 

***

 

Yoochun suddenly felt like he was being watched. He felt uncomfortable so he looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. He frowned; no one was looking at his direction at all. Everyone was busy doing work. Scratching his head, Yoochun picked up his paper cup and stood up to get freshly brewed coffee in their pantry. He walked casually past the many cubicles which he knew were occupied by women employees. Had to strut the stuff, he figured. One of the ladies peeked out of her cubicle and gave him a small wave with an accompanying smile. Yoochun couldn’t resist so he gave her what he called his Lady Killer Smile. And sure enough, the woman blushed so hard Yoochun thought he could see cherries in her cheeks. _‘Hmm…one number to get later.’_ He mused, women were so easy to read.

 

He was so happy of this new development that as he neared the pantry, he didn’t notice that the door was opening and a person was coming out. He was only able to make out a smaller man whizzing past him before he felt the scalding burn of the hot coffee on his arm. 

 

“Ah! Ah! Hothothot!” Yoochun was flailing his arms up and down like a chicken flapping its wings. He heard a squeaking voice coming from somewhere near him.

 

“Oh my god! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Oh my god!” Junsu looked up and was mortified that he collided with Park Yoochun. Not only collided but showered him with hot coffee apparently. Without thinking, he quickly grabbed Yoochun’s arm to check for the injuries. He hastily unbuttoned Yoochun’s cuff and shoved the fabric aside to reveal angry reddish marks on white skin. 

 

“It’s nothing. I’m okay. You don’t have to—“Yoochun started to assure the guy. He looked so guilty. Before he could say anything else, he suddenly felt soft lips touching his smarting skin, attempting to ease his pain. It was a brief contact but he was jolted by the sensation. Yoochun’s eyes grew wide as a feeling akin to pleasure coursed through him. 

 

The man slowly liftedhis head and looked at him, his guilt was still on his face. Junsu gently let go of Yoochun’s arm. He didn’t realize that his expression softened because of what he was feeling. It was then that Yoochun saw for the first time how Junsu looked up close and he was mesmerized. 

 

Junsu stared as the man remained motionless as he stared dumbstruck at his co-worker. Because he didn’t get any response from Yoochun as he said sorry again, Junsu couldn’t do anything else but to bow and leave. He tried to offer assistance but Yoochun didn’t seem to notice him. What he did was just on impulse. He didn’t know what else to do or how to make amends so he did the only thing that his mom did to him whenever he had cuts or bruises. He kissed the injured spot to make it better. What he didn’t know was it was the first time Yoochun had experienced that well-known remedy. And for it to be done to him by a guy was totally an earth shattering moment for the office Casanova. 

 

***

 

After the incident, Yoochun always found himself following Junsu’s every move. Wherever the man went, Yoochun’s eyes seemed to be glued. He watched as Junsu worked, he saw how Junsu exchanged jokes with others, he stared at Junsu’s fingers as he typed on the keyboard, he glanced at Junsu’s direction whenever the guy passes by his cubicle—Yoochun saw it all. What was worse was he kept on observing Junsu at any hour of the day. He couldn’t get any work done! Their boss even called his attention about it and reprimanded him. Yoochun was at his wits end. He didn’t know what happened to him or if something was done to him. He just knew that whenever Kim Junsu was around, his eyes were bound to follow him. It was as if he was willed to do it. 

 

_‘Yah! Yoochun-ah, micheo sseo? What are you doing ogling a guy? What happened to the red blooded male in you that looks for a woman? Do you like men now?’_ Yoochun confusedly berated himself. 

 

He imagined himself with a man and he shuddered violently. No, he clearly was still a man. He tried to envision himself with Junsu and he studied his feelings. He didn’t shudder. No he didn’t feel even the tiniest bit of awkwardness. It was like his body was telling him that it would be alright if he was with Junsu. Yoochun wanted to scream to dear heaven. What was going on with him? He couldn’t be gay, right? He just couldn’t! What would happen to the Park family tree? He promised his mom that she would get lots of baby Yoochunnie’s in the future. How could he explain that he decided he was gay for one person only? _‘I’m sorry mom, you see I like this guy, but don’t worry, I’d still give you Yoochun juniors.’_ What the heck was that?

 

Yoochun chewed on his bottom lip unconsciously. He didn’t want Kim Junsu, he just found him interesting. He didn’t like his laugh, Yoochun just tunes in to hear it more clearly. He didn’t like to grab that plump behind, Yoochun just find it so squish-able. There wasn’t anything about the guy that he found irresistible. Who was he kidding? He liked Junsu. So. Much. He didn’t know how it started but he felt an attraction. Yoochun leaned his head on his table. He didn’t know what to do. 

 

A tap on his shoulder made him lookup sluggishly. Looking for the source of action, Yoochun turned his head only to see Yunho. The older man saw the changes in his office mate and he was puzzled. He couldn’t really say what it was that changed drastically in the man; he just saw that the once carefree and easy going man had become silent for the past few days. So he got concerned. 

 

“What’s up? Aren’t you feeling well?” Yunho showed in Yoochun’s line of vision. The older man stood on the right side of his table. 

 

Yoochun scrunched up his face and answered, “I don’t know. I’m not sick. I just feel…” he made a motion with his hand, his cheek still pressed to the table. “…I feel like I’m cursed or something.”

 

“Cursed? That’s really impossible.”

 

“I don’t know Yunho but—“Yoochun’s voice dropped to a whisper, “—I think there’s a problem with me.” He lifted his head gingerly.

 

Yunho’s ears prickled at the tone of Yoochun’s voice. “What’s the problem?”

 

The younger man looked at him pleadingly, “I-I think I’m in love Yunho-ah.” Yunho slapped the man’s shoulders in congratulations. But Yoochun couldn’t accept his warm wishes, not when he thought that he was turning gay for a certain adorable co-worker. Yoochun lowered his head to avoid Yunho’s eyes and tried to clear his thoughts away of Junsu’s smiles but failed miserably.

 

***

In the next few days, Yoochun saw more of Junsu’s cuteness and adorableness as he went back and forth all around their department. He had to remind himself a lot of times that grabbing a co-worker and tucking him some place else to have his way with him was not proper. Yoochun tried his hardest to ignore Junsu. But it was not only the venue where Junsu appears, he was also present in Yoochun’s dreams. Yoochun would find himself always having dreams of him and Junsu together. Try as he might to think about something else, the dreams always kept on popping in his mind, unbidden yet seemingly teasing. Because of these dreams that he called half-nightmares and half-fantasies, Yoochun suffered from insomnia. Dark circles started to form under his eyes, he looked like a zombie. The girls stayed away from him now. So he kept on drinking numerous cups of coffee to wake himself up but they didn’t work. Energy health drinks didn’t help too. After battling unsleepiness and restlessness during the night, not to mention distraction from work, Yoochun finally decided that he had enough. He had to take action. He had to make a move or he’d go crazy!

 

So that morning, Yoochun, tired and cranky went to work and walked straight to into the building to breeze past the reception area until he got to the elevators. He didn’t take notice of the people around him giving him strange looks. He didn’t see some co-workers greeting him as he walked past their cubicles. He was a man on a mission. His sole goal was to find Kim Junsu and end his misery. 

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Yunho motioning him to come over but he didn’t dare stop walking. His steps were big and sure, his feet knew where to go. And they took him at a sure destination. In minutes, he reached Junsu’s space in the office. As if on cue, all his movements froze as his gaze landed on the object of his agonizing days and nights. Junsu was sitting on his desk, looking fresh and vibrant as you please. The perfect opposite of Yoochun’s zombie-like state. 

 

He was doing some routine work in front of his laptop but as he sensed Yoochun’s presence, Junsu suddenly dropped his hands from the keys to look inquiringly at him. 

 

“Good morning Park-sshi. Can I do anything for you?” his sweet voice sounded like music to Yoochun’s ears. 

 

“Y-Yes.” He started nervously.

 

“What is it?” Junsu asked softly.

 

Yoochun didn’t know what to answer. Should he say it? If he didn’t then he’d still be in agony after this. If he did, his reputation would greatly suffer. So which was it? Yes or no? he shut his eyes tight, threw caution to the wind and blurted, 

 

“Kim Junsu, I like you! Can you please go out with me!” 

 

Silence answered his question. He almost swallowed his tongue after his revelation. He could feel that the whole department stopped in its tracks at what he said. Yoochun could almost hear the harsh whispers of rumors spreading. This could go on and on for weeks, he would suffer. But all he cared about was what Junsu would say. He hadn’t heard even a slightest sound from the man. He knew that it didn’t mean something good. Yoochun accepted his fate. Struggling to hold on to shreds of his self-respect, Yoochun slowly opened his eyes. As his gaze slowly fixed itself on Junsu’s face, he knew that he would get bad news. Junsu was not smiling at all! A sudden pain somewhere in his chest started to burn slowly. Yoochun knew it was a feeling he would always feel from now on. He knew in his heart that Junsu would turn him down. He would say no. He just knew it but he still waited for the man to speak. He had to hear it from Junsu when he said—

 

“Did you hear that Changmin? He said he likes me! Oh, I just knew he’d say that! Of course I'll go out with you! Come here you silly man!”

 

Junsu’s lips broke into a smile as he sprung from his chair, grabbed Yoochun’s arm and pulled him in an embrace. Yoochun’s head reeled in shock. His mouth just kept on opening and closing like he didn’t have enough air in his lungs. Junsu grinned at him.

 

“W-What did you say?” Yoochun said when he found his voice again. His question was full of astonishment.

 

“I said I will go out with you.”

 

“You will?” Yoochun asked tentatively, still unsure if what was happening was true or not. He touched Junsu’s laughing face and stared at the person he dreamed of for the past few days.

 

“Yes I will. I love you Yoochun-ah. I always have.”

 

This made Yoochun a lot more surprised. “You love me? Since when?”

 

“Since forever. I’m glad you found me.” Junsu reached up to smoothen Yoochun’s frown. He then smiled slowly, a silly grin forming. It was as if he just understood what Junsu was telling him.

 

“I’m sorry if I didn’t notice you before. I’ll make it up to you.”

 

Junsu didn’t need any apologies, all he needed was Yoochun right at this moment. The couple moved closer and closer to each other, oblivious to the others’ stares around them. A kiss was shared and a promise made. All they knew was that was the start of a blossoming love they would cherish for all time. 

 

Changmin stared at the happy couple kiss in front of him. He was indeed very glad for his friend. Junsu deserved to be happy. And he knew he would be happy in Yoochun’s arms. He smiled a little; he remembered his question before all these happened. He wondered then if people could be magnetized; now he knew the answer—they could. 

 

 

  



End file.
